Grown up ponies
by I am a pegasister
Summary: What happend to the ponies when they grow up? If you want to know things like how did the cutie mark crusaders get there cutie marks? What happend to Derpy in the future? Just check out this Fanfiction!
1. Sweetie Belle: Famous Singer

"Sweetie Belle, time for hair and make-up!" My singing teacher yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and started toward my hair and make-up person, Crystal Bell. Her light blue hair was piled on top of her head in a high ponytail. Her dark purple eyes gleamed brighter than ever. Her white coat was clean and clear as usual. I've seen her so many times in the past 8 years, she's like family.

"Good morning sugar," she smiled as I sat in my usual chair. Today's show was my biggest audience yet. There were over 100,000 ponies waiting to hear me sing in an hour. She quickly did my make-up and hair. Then sent me off to wardrobe. When I got there, my wardrobe pony was missing.

"20 minutes!" the stage direction yelled. I shrugged and grabbed the closest outfit and put it on. It was a sparkly, white dress. It looked pretty good on me so I just went with it. I grabbed a pair of matching white, sparkly shoes and put them on. I had about 15 minutes left so I sat down at my desk. I looked at all my old stuff, including an old picture of me singing when I got my cutie mark. This is how that went.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_"Sweetie Belle! Sweetie Belle! I got my cutie mark," Scootaloo screamed as she ran towards me._

_"Ready? That means you're the first of us three!" I told her, as if she didn't know. _

_"My __cuteceanera is in an hour. I need you to help me," She told me._

_"How can I help?" I asked. I figured it would be something easy like get food, or make invitations, but she had to make it complicated._

_"I need entertainment and you're the best singer I know," She smiled trying to persuade me. I couldn't, but I had to do it for her. She doesn't know this, but I have bad stage fright. I closed my eyes and nodded 'yes'_

"_Really? Thanks. I owe you one," she smiled.__ She bounced off; I guess she was excited. I rolled my eyes and went home to tell Rarity. I walked in and saw Rarity working on a gorgeous dress._

"_Hey Rarity. What's that?" I asked, sneaking up on her. She jumped and tried hiding the dress. "I can still see the dress," I laughed. She sighed and turned around._

"_What is it, Sweetie?" she asked._

"_I need help. I have to perform at Scootaloo's cuteceanera in an hour, and I'm scared. I don't know what to sing. Can you help me?" I asked. She stood there and just looked at me for a minute, until she smiled. She grabbed her thread and needle and kept working on the dress. _

"_Of course, I can help. I know you have terrible stage fright, but I can help, darling. If you really like singing, just do your best. If you __love it, then they will too! Now for your outfit!" She smiled and pointed to the dress she was working on. It was a long lavender dress with violet gems on it. She made a pair of shoes to go with it, lavender with white gems. _

"_That's awesome, big sister. What do I sing?" I asked her. She thought as she made corrections to the dress and shoes. _

"_You could sing Firework by Katy Perry. Since you are a firework," she suggested. I smiled, thanked her, and took off towards Scootaloo'__s with the dress. I arrived about 20 minutes before the party. I ran in and changed into the dress and shoes. Then, I went to look for Scootaloo. I found her talking to Apple Bloom in the backyard._

"_I'm here guys," I said as I trotted over to them. They looked over to me and looked stunned by my dress._

"_Wow. Let me guess, a Rarity dress?" Apple Bloom asked. I nodded and blushed. I looked down and saw Scootaloo in a plain white dress and Apple Bloom in a ruffled, pink dress._

"_Wow, Scootaloo. You actually __look like a girl,' I teased. She rolled her eyes. A few minutes later, the guests all arrived. _

"_It your time to shine," she whispered to me. "Hey everyone. Welcome to my cuteceanera. Before we start partying, I want my best friend, Sweetie Belle to sing a little song to you all," she smiled and handed me the microphone. Then, I heard the music start. I started singing._

**(Author's note: This Katy Perry's Firework)**

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards,  
One blow from caving in?_

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"

You don't have to feel like a wasted space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

_I finished and they all clapped. The only ones who didn't clap were Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. They had their hands over there mouth. "What is it?" I asked them. They pointed to my flank and there was my cutie mark. It was a simple music note. It may be simple, but it meant a lot to me. _

_~~~End flashback~~~_

"Sweetie Belle. It's your time to shine," Crystal Bell smiled. I rushed to stage and jumped on.

"Good morning, Ponyville. I hope you're all ready for this song. This song is dedicated to my best friends, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom, and my big sister," I smiled at them in the crowd. The music started playing and I sung Firework, just like 8 years ago.

~~~The End~~~


	2. Apple Bloom: Teacher

**Just in case you didn't know, in this story every chapter is about a different pony and what is happening with their lives in the future. Like in the last chapter, it told you that Sweetie Belle is a famous singer, and it told you how she got her cutie mark. Just thought I should clear that up! Enjoy the story!**

"Ring! Ring!" the bell rang. I looked as my students came into the room. They all looked so happy to see me.

"Good morning Apple Bloom!" one of my students, Blossom Showers. I smiled at them all and welcomed them back from Spring break.

"Apple Bloom? Can we learn about cutie marks?" Ink Blot asked me.

"Sure. A cutie mark is a symbol located on your flank. You are born without a cutie mark, but you get it when you learn you're special talent. Such as, if you were a good baker, then you're cutie mark would be food related," I explained to them.

"What if you are a good dancer?" Ink Blot asked.

"Good question. If you're a dancer, then it could be a ballerina shoe," I answered.

"How'd you get your cutie mark?" Fire runner asked me. I looked down at my cutie mark, a pink heart with a smiling face inside of it. That brings back memories.

"If you really want to know I'll tell you," I smiled and started telling them.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

"_Good morning class. The years over in 2 weeks, so let me tell you were you're grade is right now," she smiled at us. We all came up and surrounded her desk. She pulled out her grade book and started reading all the grades out loud. "Apple Bloom, you have a 99%. Scootaloo, you have an 86%. Sweetie Belle, you have a 70%. Diamond Tiara, you have an 80%," she read and so on. We all walked over to our seats and started talking._

"_How do I have a 70%? I'm doing worse than Diamond Tiara," Sweetie Belle complained._

"_The better question is how did Scootaloo do better than you?" I said and we all laughed. _

"_If I get anything under a C, Rarity will personal beat the crap out of me!" Sweetie Belle sighed._

"_Maybe you could get someone smart to tutor you," Scootaloo suggested. _

"_Like me!" I suggested._

"_Exactly! With you tutor me?" she pleaded_

"_Of course, will start today. Let's meet at you're place," I suggested._

"_Fine, but if Rarity asks, I'm tutoring you," she said._

"_Ok," I said and we shook on it. That night we met at her house and I tutored her for a good hour and a half. We kept this schedule for about 2 and half weeks. After the 2 and half weeks, she told us our grades again._

"_Sweetie Belle, you still have a 99%. Scootaloo, you have an 88%. Sweetie Belle, you have a 90%; that's a big improvement! Diamond Tiara, you have a 78%," she read and so on. We stopped paying attention after she told us Sweetie Belle's grade. _

"_Yay! Good job, Sweetie Belle, I'm proud of you!" I smiled._

"_Well, I'm proud of you," Scootaloo told me, pointing to my flank, and there was my cutie mark._

_~~~End flashback~~~_

"Wow, your friends sound awesome," my students told me.

"They were pretty cool. I hope you all have someone like that in your lives," I told me.

**Sorry, it was so short. I hoped you like it!**


	3. Fluttershy's big day

"Oh Fluttershy, you look gorgeous!" Rarity squealed. I smiled and looked confident. The truth was, I was terrified. Rarity inspected my dress one more time, before smiled a huge smile. "Beautiful. Just beautiful," she complimented me. I looked in the mirror and saw me, but in a beautiful white satin dress with lace trim.

"Oh, Rarity, it's wonderful," I told her. If you didn't already know, today was my wedding. I was getting married to my boyfriend, Big Mac. Let me tell you how it happened.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

"_Fluttershy, tomorrow's Hearts and Hooves day!" Pinkie pie yelled at me as she jumped around. It was about 3 years earlier._

"_Oh, I forgot about that. Do you all have special some ponies?" I asked her. _

"_Yeah, all of us do except for you," she said, less excitedly. Rarity had set her and the other 4 up with colts. She had said she couldn't find anyone for me, but I didn't mind being alone. I much rather proffered it, anyway. _

"_Who are your special ponies?" I asked her. She thought for a minute. She doesn't have a very good memory._

"_Mine is Kit Kat. Rarity's is Topaz. Twilight's is Sirius. Apple Jack's is Golden Delicious. Rainbow Dash's is Ice Storm," she told me. _

"_I would have thought that Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Twilight, and you would have protested with having a special somepony," I said._

"_Well, we started to, but Rarity said it would really fun. And you know how I like fun," she smiled. _

_I started walking home when I passed Apple Jack, bucking apples as usual. "Hey there Fluttershy,__" sh__e said as she saw me pass by._

"_Hi Apple Jack," I replied. _

"_Why so glum, sugar?" She asked, as she stopped bucking and walked over to me. _

"_It's just, I don't have a special some pony like you all do__," I sighed. _

"_Don't worry. Everybody finds there special some pony someday. Maybe, you'll just run into him," She suggested. _

"_Good advice," I smiled and started on my way. I kept walking and turned around to talk to her, until I ran into something. I fell to the ground and turned around. It was Big Mac! _

"_See Fluttershy, I told you," Apple Jack smiled. I turned around and Big Mac helped me up. _

"_I'm sorry. I should have been paying attention," I apologized. I started walking away again and I heard Apple Jack and Big Mac talking._

"_Wait a minute, Fluttershy. Big Mac wants to know if you wanted to be his very special some pony," Apple Jack said. I was stunned for a minute, until I responded._

"_Sure," I said. I smiled my whole way home. _

_~~~End Flashback~~~_

"Almost time for the wedding!" Pinkie shouted. I didn't realize that I had dozed off.

"Mommy," I heard a voice yell at me. I whipped around and saw my beautiful 1 and a half year old, daughter, Autumn Leaves. She had Golden Orange hair like Big Mac, but A yellow coat like me. She was a Pegasus like me, though. She was the sweetest little thing.

"Hello there, Autumn. What's the matter?" I asked her. She had a pouty face, so I knew something was wrong.

"Rainbow Dash cheated at our race!" she said, angrily. A moment later, Rainbow Dash sped in.

"No I didn't. You just suck at flying," Rainbow told Autumn.

"Do not!" Autumn argued.

"Do to!" Rainbow said, stubbornly.

"Enough!" I raised my voice. They jerked their heads around and looked to see if that was actually my voice.

"Fluttershy, it's time," Rarity yelled to me. I rolled my eyes and walked to the isle. The music started and I started to walk, too. I walked out and everyone gasped. I kept walking and tried not to panic. I finally made it to the end of the isle. I saw Big Mac. We said are vows and our I do's.

"You may now kiss the bride," she priest said. We kissed and everyone cheered.


	4. Apple Jack's New Friend

**Ponies you should know**

**Apple Jack's Kids:**

**Empire: 10 years old, boy, earth pony, white coat, ruby red mane, bright green eyes**

**Carroll: 7 years old, girl, earth pony, yellow coat, dark red mane, bright green eyes**

**Discovery: 7 years old, boy, pegasus, yellow coat, dark red mane, bright green eyes, Carroll's twin**

**Cripps Pink (Pink): 5 years old, girl, earth pony, red coat, pink and light green mane, bright green eyes**

**Pixie: 3 years old, girl, pegasus, light green coat, light red mane, bright green eyes****.**

**Others:**

**Rain Flicker: A.J's old husband, pegasus, white coat, blue mane, blue eyes**

**Enjoy the story and please review!**

"Discovery, stop chasing Carroll and do your chores," I yelled at them. They just looked at me and kept screwing around. I rolled my eyes and started chasing them down. I finally caught up to them and tackled them. "Now you y'all can screw around after you finished you're chores," I told them.

"That's no fun," Discovery said as they walked in the barn to do there chores. Finally, I could relax, until I heard Pixie start screaming from the barn. I ran in there and looked around. She was no were to be found, and neither were Discovery and Carroll.

"Kids!" I yelled. No answer. I started to panic. I started running around and looking for them. I looked all over the barn, the house, and the apple trees. There was no sight of them, but I did see Pink. Maybe she had seen them. I galloped over to her and she just looked up at me.

"Hey there mom," she smiled at me.

"Hey there, Pink. Have you seen you're siblings?" I asked her. She thought for a second.

"Which siblings are we talking about? Empire? Carroll? Discovery? Pixie? Me?" She asked. She kind of reminded me of Pinkie in the way she acts.

"We're talking about the twins and Pixie. Did you see them?" I asked again. She shook her head 'yes'.

"I'll only tell you where they went if you tell me where dad went," She smiled. Blackmail? That's impressive for a 5 year old.

"Ok, I'll tell you," I sighed.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_I was sitting in my rocking chair holding my very pregnant stomach with Rain Flicker and at my side. "This is baby Pixie," I told Discovery._

"_Let's name her Rainbow Dash after the best flyer ever!" Discovery suggested. He always did have a crush on Rainbo__w Dash. _

"_We can't, but that's Rainbow Dash's name," Rain Flicker explained._

"_Rain; can you go get me some pain medicine?" I asked him. He nodded and left. We all waited and waited, but he never came back. _

_A few weeks later I saw him with a Canterlot pony and they had a 1 year old foul with them. _

_~~~End Flashback~~~_

"That's how it happened?" she asked.

"Yes. Now tell me where they went," I said. Before she could respond, I heard a yell. I whipped around and saw Empire and a mysterious stallion dragging the twins with pixie on Empire's back.

"Are these yours?" The stallion asked. I nodded and he brought them over to me.

"Thanks. They get away from me often," I told him.

"It's no problem. I did get you're guys names," He said.

"I'm Apple Jack. This is Empire, Discovery, Carroll, Pink, and Pixie," I told him. He smiled and shook all of our hands.

"I'm Cloud Flash" he spoke. He was a pegasus, just like Rain Flicker, but Cloud Flash had a yellow coat with a white mane. For some odd reason, though; I trusted Cloud Flash.

"Thanks for finding my kids," I thanked him.

"Like I said, it's no problem. And you should really be thanking Empire; he's the one who found them," He informed me as Empire blushed.

"Thanks Empire," I told him.

"No problem," he said.

"Apple Jack, if you don't mind me asking, would you like to go one a date with me?" Cloud Flash asked. I turned to my kids, who all told me yes. I turned back to Cloud Flash and accepted. A year later, we were married.

~~~The End!~~~


	5. Spike and Rarity: Bedtime story

**So sorry I haven't update sooner, I'm currently working on a different Fanfiction called "Pinkie's coming for you". **

"Mommy! Daddy!" I heard one of my kids, Kirin, call for me. Her name is Kirin after he species, which is half dragon and half pony. Spike and I both turned to see her running down the hall, being chased by her older sister, Gem. Kirin is 4 and Gem is 7.

"Now Gem, be nice to your sister," Spike called to them as they ran upstairs and then back downstairs. Kirin ran to Spike for protection from Gem.

"Daddy save me!" she called jumped into Spike's arms. I looked at the clock and turned to my family.

"Its 8 o'clock, time for bed," I told them. Gem and Kirin both moaned. I grabbed Kirin and Spike grabbed Gem. Even after 20 years, Spike is just a little taller than me; maybe a foot of so. We carried them upstairs and into their beds. We laid them down and started to leave.

"Tell us a bedtime story," Kirin said.

"Like what?" I Spike asked.

"How did you guys meet?" Gem blurted out. Spike and I both blushed a little. "Please?" Gem asked. I sighed and started.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

"_Twilight dear did you hear the great new?" I asked Twilight as I entered her library. She looked up from her books, confused. "I have an amazing new boyfriend. His name is Thunder Stallion and he's divine!" I told her. I had no idea Spike had overheard this from the corner. "I must go darling. I have a dinner date with him in 5 minutes," I told her and trotted off. _

_As soon as I left I heard an argument between Twilight and Spike about me. I stuck around to hear it. __"__Spike, give it a rest. Rarity wouldn't love you even if she didn't have Thunder Stallion," Twilight yelled._

"_How do you know?" Spike yelled back. I could hear in his voice that he had been crying. _

"_If she hasn't noticed you in the other years she was single; it will be no different now!" Twilight screamed. _

"_Maybe she will," Spike said lowering his voice. _

"_I highly doubt it. There have been no mixed race marriages in the history of Ponyville," Twilight told him. I could hear the pages of a book flipping. I figured it was over, so I started walking away, until I hear what Spike had said next._

"_I'm sorry, Twilight. It's just I love Rarity, and I can't and won't love any other dragon, pony, or creature as much as I love her," Spike said, softly. Then, I heard soft crying, muffled by a pillow. I sighed and started walking away. I walked aimlessly for a minute, until I decided where I wanted to go._

_I walked to edge of Ponyville. It was a really tall cliff; I always come here when I need to think. I sat on the edge with my hooves dangling off and just thought. I thought and thought, until I looked a little to my left and saw little Spike. He had his arms spread wide and looked like he was going to jump any minute. I was stunned. I was only unstunned when I saw him jump. I used my magic and grabbed him. I levitated him back on the cliff._

"_Spike, are you okay?" I asked him. He opened him eyes and saw me sitting there._

"_Rarity, what are you doing here?" Spike asked blushing. I smiled and gave him a huge hug._

"_Don't worry Spike. I'm here for you," I whispered to him. _

"_Rarity, can I tell you something," he asked, shyly. I already knew what it was but nodded yes anyway. "Rarity, I love you. I've loved you since I meet you. I haven't laid eyes on any other pony, dragon, or creature, besides you. I love you to the moon and back. I love you more than Pinkie pie loves parties. I love you more than Rainbow Dash wants to be a Wonderbolt. I love you more than all the books Twilight has read. I love you more than Fluttershy loves animals. I love you more than the cutie mark crusaders want their cutie marks. I love you more than all the muffins Derpy has eaten. I love you more than any other stallion before me," He whispered to me. We stopped hugging and I smile at him._

"_Y__ou don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that, Spikey-Wikey. I love you too," I told him as I kissed his cheek. _

"_Prove it. Tell it to the whole world," he told me. _

"_I love you," I whispered to him._

"_I said the whole world," he complained. _

"_You are my whole world," I told him. I had a tear in my eyes. _

"_Don't cry, beautiful. Beautiful mares like you don't cry," he told me as he kissed me on the lips._

_~~~End Flashback~~~_

I looked down and saw them both sound asleep. Spike and I both went downstairs. "When did they fall asleep?" I asked.

"They kicked the bucket around the part where I jumped off the cliff. Don't worry, I never get tired of that story" he smiled.

"Good time," I said and kissed him. "Happy 8th anniversary," I told him.

**I hope you enjoyed it. I would have to say it's my favorite so far. What do you think? Leave a review and tell me whose story you liked best. See you next time**

**~Hope**


	6. Rainbow Dash: Wonderbolt

"Hey Rainbow. We're on in a half hour. Are you ready?" Spitfire asked me. I didn't respond; not because I'm mean, I'm just thinking. After years and years of practicing, it's my first show. I look around at my teammates. Today, I'm flying with Spitfire and Soarin'. Some days I would practice with other Wonderbolts like Fleetfoot, Misty, Blaze, or High winds, but today it's just us 3. I got a ticket for all of my friends, so they can see me living the dream. I look at the clock, and it shows that I've got 20 minutes left. I walk to my dressing room. I quickly changed, and sat at my desk. I looked at all of my pictures that were on my dress. There was one with me in my gala dress. Another was a group photo with all of my friends. The last photo was my favorite; it's a picture of Fluttershy and me when they accepted me into the Wonderbolt.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_I zoomed over to Fluttershy's cottage to tell her the good news. "Fluttershy, the Wonderbolts are having tryouts today. Will you go with me?" I asked as soon as I got into her cottage. She turned around, and looked shocked to see me there. _

"_I'd be happy to come with you. First, will you please help me with this one animal?" Fluttershy asked, politely. I told her yes and I followed her outside. "Could you possibly maybe teach these baby birds to fly, please?" She asked shyly._

"_No problem!__" I told her as I flew up to their nest. "Alright little birds; you just spread your wings, and jump," I told them. The first one jumped, and headed right for the ground. "Flap your wings!" I shouted. Soon, the babies had taken their first flight. _

"_Thank you so much, Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy said. _

"_No problem. Let's get to that Wonderbolt audition before it's over," __I said. We flew there as fast as Fluttershy could fly and got there just on time. I signed in, and waited for them to call my name. _

"_Rainbow Dash, time for your audition," a Pegasus told me, and lead me to the Wonderbolts training arena. Fluttershy followed and sat on the bleachers. There were 3 judges: Spitfire, Soarin', and Misty. _

"_The first test is the speed test. You will have 1 minute to fly as many laps as you can around this track field," Spitfire explained._

"_What's the number to beat," I asked, getting myself set up._

"_The number to beat is 6 laps. Think you can beat that?" Misty asked._

"_Think? I know I can beat that," I said, cocky. I hear the whistle blow, and I told off like a bullet. I don't know how fast I was going, but I wasn't going to stop. I kept going fast, but no my fastest. I finally heard the whistle blow again. I stopped and looked at the judges. _

"_Wow, Rainbow Dash. You did 8 laps," Soarin' said. I smiled proudly, and looked at Fluttershy. She smiled back, and mouthed, "Good job". "Now, you have to race on of us. Your pick,' Soarin' said with a grin. _

"_Depends on who's the fastest," I said with a smirk. I eyed them all until Spitfire stood up._

"_That would be me," she told me. We both good ready at the starting line, and the whistle blew. We both took off at about 60 miles per hour. She quickly started slowing down, while I speed up. I slowed down at little for Spitfire's sake; big mistake. She sped up to 70miles per hour. I picked up enough sped to finally beat her, by a foot. "Nice going Rainbow Dash," she told me._

"_Last test, we heard you can pull of a sonic rainboom. Care to show us?" Misty asked me._

"_Easy!" I told her. First, I had to get up enough speed. I started flying and flying until I had enough speed. I closed my eyes, because I was nervous. I knew all the motions, so I could do them in my sleep. I went through the motions, and opened my eyes. The judges were staring in awe. I landed, and turned towards the judges. "Did I make it in?" I asked excitedly. _

"_Sadly, no. It seems you are too good of a flyer for us," Misty said. I turned away, so they wouldn't see a tear escape from my eye. I turned around to tell them, I understand, but I couldn't. Fluttershy was standing up for me, and she was mad._

"_Wonderbolts, I won't stand for this. Do you know how long Rainbow Dash has been training for this? The answer is her whole life. She's wanted this since before she could fly. I, as her friend, will not let you do this to her. If she's too good for you; then it shows that you suck. Rainbow Dash is the best flyer in the whole world. If you can't see that; then you are blind. If you won't let Rainbow Dash in the Wonderbolts; then she doesn't want to be in the Wonderbolts," She grabbed my hoof, and we started walking out._

"_Wait," Spitfire said. Fluttershy and I both turned around. "I guess will let her in. Welcome to the team," she said, handing me a Wonderbolt's outfit. We started walking away._

"_Rainbow, you got a pretty amazing friend there," Soarin' said. I turned to Fluttershy._

"_Yeah I do," I said and we walked away._

_~~~End Flashback~~~_

"Show time!" Soarin' shouted. I snapped into reality, and walked over to my team. "Let's do this, "Soarin' said. We flew out, and git in our positions. I looked for my friends, and found them.

"Thanks," I mouthed to Fluttershy, and I winked at her.

"No problem," She mouthed back.

**I will not be able to post any stories for the next week. I am leaving for vacation soon. I hope to read all your comments when I get back!**

**-Hope**


End file.
